


the adventures of the broken radio, a tape recorder, and late night stargazing.

by hipster_rhett



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Seaborne/Roach - Freeform, randl in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_rhett/pseuds/hipster_rhett
Summary: roach takes seaborne stargazing—the good ol' retro way.This is apart of a fanfic trade for a friend of mine. Even though it's for them I hope you like it all the same.





	the adventures of the broken radio, a tape recorder, and late night stargazing.

_"_ I don't think the radio works anymore"

"dude, it never did."

roach threw the radio on the ground, breaking the top of it. The small whisper of Peter Gabriel's cover of _Heroes_ still lingered. 

"at least we still have the tape recorder." seaborne said reassuringly, patting roach on the back.

roach nodded, and clicked on the the red button of the tape recorder.

"log date 4.18.17. I am currently stargazing with captain borne on top of our old el camino. I broke a radio. surely when aliens come to save us from this horror called earth, they'll fix it for my only one dollar bill in my pocket. that's probably worth...one billion alien coins—or whatever they use. signing out, captain roach."

seaborne facepalmed, shaking his head.

"you seriously can't think this will all work right? can't we just y'know, use a phone? Do all of your nerd crap on there?"

roach sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head in disappointment.

"the first believers in aliens didn't have multipurpose phones. everything had it's own gadget for it's own purpose."

"this isn't the 80's! come on, mix it up a little! maybe use your own knowledge. i thought you took me here to explore the underappreciated parts of the world!" seaborne replied.

roach raised a curious eyebrow and smirked. "for once you listen to me. maybe you're an a alien. Oooh, are ya' gonna probe me?" roach taunted.

"eww...you're so nasty!" seaborne groaned, almost pushing his laughing partner of the car

"but..seriously..what do you want to learn, seaborne?" he sighed. 

seaborne became giddy as a kid. seaborne pointed to the constellation up in the sky above them. "what's that one called?"

"hm...that is the either....draco or..it looks like a morphed orion? I dunno."

"and...how about that one?"

"oh! that's simple! that's leo. I appreciate spring constellations way more. more my favorites come out this season." roach rambled.

"ahh....see? take a break from your nerd work, and explain it to me! i know i sound out of this world—"

"you said out of this world, hee hee—" 

"—shush roach i'm talking—i know i sound crazy but, sometimes i am interested in your nerd work." seaborne explained.

"wow..'never thought a guy like you would talk like that...thanks man." roach said thoughtfully, giving seaborne a little fist bump.

"...there are a lot of stars out, tonight. is there any reason why?"

roach scratched his beard for a bit, looking at the sky. 

"well, no and yes. logically, i am no way sure. but, in my mind, yes. i believe for every star, it represents one person, dead or alive. one star make look duller than another, or smaller, and it represents a physical appearance of a person. For every constellation is a group of people who care about each other. all stars are people, all people are stars. i guess when the stars come out, the people counterparts come out too." roach explained, eyes glued to the sky. 

"oh...that's really deep roach." seaborne said, kicking his feet back and forth.

roach looked down and seaborne, wrapping his arm close around him. "we are up there somewhere too. any of those stars could be us honestly. simpler lives, with simpler thoughts." 

"for once...your nerd logic makes sense." 

"it's amazing what one little bearded guy with glasses can do huh? changing the lives of the supernatural and his best friend." 

the two laughed a little, snuggling up to each other, replaying songs from the tape recorder, and just watching the stars light up their faces, all those little people that are out just like them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys don't know, the Twitter Randl fandom is bullshit. Too much fighting. I know it will get better, but based on the people I see that are causing the bullshit, I don't associate myself with them. So..yeah. I'm just a fan with friends who are fans, I'm not rlly in the fandom rn. Ok im done ranting bye


End file.
